Katerina Petrova and Niklaus Mikaelson: I Will Always Protect You
by Lizzy100
Summary: Set in S5 when Kat's human, starting with the crash scene. What happens when Klaus saves her and tries to keep her alive and help her out? Will he succeed in helping her and keeping her safe and protected? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

He and I are the same. We both are afraid to be alone. We both are lonely and hurt. We have been and are emotionally and physically hurt. We constantly search for something; anything that will bring us happiness, even for just a moment. We both have lost those that we loved and were close to our hearts. When we are upset, we both lash out with rage, anger, and violence. And it always ends with death and destruction. We both were abandoned by our family or some of our family members. We both have been treated horribly by our fathers. We both have experienced pain, sorrow, hurt, betrayal, sacrifice, death, love, happiness, forgiveness, hope, and a long life. Our families and life have been cruel to us beyond your comprehension. I have experience this for 500 years, while he experienced it for 2,000 years. And it keeps continuing for him, but I am there for him to help him through it all. We are the same, Klaus and I. Who am I? My name is Katherine Pierce and this is how we came to fall in love.


	2. Dead Man On Campus

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower, before jumping. She felt that she would never escape from time, so she figured that she would end it all. Besides, who would miss her? Elijah? He broke up with her. Klaus? Sure, he promised he would protect her, but how long before time finally killed her? Damon? Stefan? They hated her. Elena? Katherine had tried to kill her. Caroline? Katherine had turned her, which Caroline had never liked her for. Tyler? He hated her just as much as everyone else. Liz? She could care less about her. Rebecca? They never saw eye to eye. Jeremy? He had left her to die. Matt? He didn't care for her.

She expected to feel something hard like the sidewalk, but when she jumped, she didn't feel anything. So, wanting to know why, she opened her eyes to see that she was in Niklaus Mikaelson's arms.

Once he had set her on her feet, the silence broke between them.

"You know, you're making it difficult to keep you protected, Katerina."

"Well, I know you promised to protect me and all, but I will never out run time, no matter how much I want to, so why should I keep living? Why not just end this pain and suffering for good? I'm Katherine Pierce. I don't want to die in a bed of old age. I want to go out with a big bang," she replied to the Original werewolf-vampire hybrid.

 _Don't we all,_ he thought.

"Because your life means something; you have something to live for. You can't just kill yourself because of time, because then it will mean nothing. All those years of sacrifice to survive would not mean a thing if you ended your life."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because without you, I don't know what would happen to my brother. Besides, I am beginning to think that we are kindred spirits," he replied to the human.

She sighed and was silent, knowing he was right and that she was defeated.

"Why don't we get out of here, Katerina?"

"Where to?" she questioned him.

"How about a road trip to one of my favorite places in the world filled with music and culture?" he replied.

"New Orleans it is then," she said, before walking at his side. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all.


	3. Always and Forever

It was a dismal night, as Niklaus arrived in New Orleans in his car with Katerina. 300 years had passed since he and his siblings had lived in this town. It looked the same, though he knew different. When he had left, it had been burning to the ground because of Mikael. Their father had burned it in the process of searching for him and his siblings, in order to kill them. But he knew Mikael's real goal had been to kill him. Mikael had always liked his siblings more than him. It was because they were not abominations to him like Niklaus was. Because Klaus was a hybrid, Mikael saw him as an abomination. Because of Mikael, Niklaus was ruined.

He looked over at where Katerina was sleeping in the passenger's seat. To him, she looked peaceful and innocent; like an angel. She looked like the innocent Katerina he had met 500 years ago in England, as she slept.

When he had parked in front of the white, one story plantation home, he turned his car off and grabbed his keys, before getting out and closing the door. He then went to the passenger's side, opened the door, and gently picked her up in his arms. He then closed the door and headed for the front door, all without waking her up. He knew that she had not been able to sleep much since the Silas issue. She needed as much beauty sleep as she could get.

Once upstairs in a guest bedroom, he gently laid her down in the bed, before tucking her in and then closing the door lightly behind himself and then heading downstairs. He would check out New Orleans tomorrow when Katerina was refreshed enough. He was not going to leave her alone in New Orleans, because anything could happen to her. It was a lot like Mystic Falls, but worse.

The next day, when she came down the stairs, he was in the parlor seated on the couch with a shot glass of wine like usual.

"You slept well, I presume," he greeted her.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied.

"Good. We have things to look at," he told her, before setting the shot glass down on the end table and getting to his feet. "But first things first; I should probably get you something to eat. You're probably hungry."

Half an hour later, they were seated on a bar stool in a bar, Katerina eating and Klaus having a drink, looking around while he sat next to her. Things had definitely changed, because he could sense many vampires in the place, which hadn't been allowed before now. That gave Klaus the conclusion that vampires now ruled the city. That got him curious as to who was King of the French Quarter. Last time he had been here and the town was burning, he had left Marcel, figuring that he was dead. So, he wasn't sure who would be King if Marcel was long dead. He didn't know anyone else that would suddenly take the chance to make it his. So, after Katerina was finished, they left the bar.

"We have somewhere to investigate. Apparently, vampires rule this town that was once mine, so we need to see who took my town from me," he explained to her, as they walked, her at his side. He was going to start a war if it came to that, in order to get his city back to being his own.

"Then let's investigate," she agreed with him, for once in her long life.

Once they had arrived at the old Mikaelson home, which was known as the compound, they came face to face with vampires and someone Klaus thought of as dead.

"Marcel," he said. "You're alive. I thought you were dead when we left you. We all thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't dead. I'm alive and this is my city now; my rules, my family, my town. So show me some respect!" he boasted to his best friend, even though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Klaus gave a low growl and then grabbed the nearest vampire and went all hybrid face, before getting ready to bite him in the neck, but Katerina stopped him.

"Klaus, don't. Stop. You'll make an enemy out of him and I don't think you want to make your best friend your enemy. He's King of your city now. He can do what he wants, but we both know he won't get away with anything as long as there aren't any White Oak trees growing around here," she reasoned with him.

He gave a growl, but knew she was right. She definitely knew him better than Marcel did and Klaus had made him into his own image back in the day, before Michael had come to destroy what they had so diligently worked so hard to make as their home.

He let go of the guy and looked at Marcel where Marcel stood on the balcony.

"This isn't over," he growled at Marcel.

His friend watched as he and Katerina left the compound.

"Let's go find us some witches. Shall we? We didn't come here to start a war," he commented to Katerina.


	4. House of the Rising Son

It was a dark night, as Klaus stood in a cemetery with Katerina and Sophie. He hadn't known that Katerina knew any New Orleans witches, but apparently she did, since Sophie immediately recognized her the moment that they had entered the cemetery.

"What a surprise," Sophie said to her. "It's been a long time, Katherine."

"Yes; it has. I need a favor from you."

"Only if you convince Klaus to do a favor for us."

"That depends, Sophie. What do you need Klaus to do for you?"

"We need Marcel taken down. We can't do magic without him finding out. He and his vampires are out of control. If we do magic, whatever it is, then we'll be killed."

"We'll find a way to take down Marcel and make sure that no one kills you. Now, I need a favor from you. I'm human due to something called the cure for vampirism getting shoved down my throat. It's killing me. I need you to do a spell. There has to be something you can do to stop me from dying faster than I should be."

"There is something I could do. It's in an old book from one of our past elders. You promise you'll protect me?"

"I promise," Katherine replied.

Katherine followed her into the cave-like place where Sophie got out an old book and set it on a wooden table, before going to work on the spell to help her. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"It's done."

"Thank you, Sophie. We'll do what we can to protect you. In fact, maybe you should come stay with us for a while until we find a way. I'm sure they'd think twice entering a house that an Original hybrid and a former 500 year old vampire live in. If they did, they'd be very stupid vampires."

"Thank you, Katherine."

Sophie and Katherine left to meet Klaus in the cemetery where a few vampires lay, temporarily dead.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up," Katherine said.

 _I can't believe I'm going along with Katerina, protecting a witch. She did Katerina a favor. We don't need her anymore. We can take care of Marcel ourselves without her,_ Klaus thought to himself, as he walked alongside them towards the plantation home.

"Oh, wonderful," Katherine said sarcastically, seeing a red convertible in front of the house. "What is she doing here?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Klaus answered her.

"What is it?" Sophie questioned.

"Rebecca's here. You know her, right? She's Elijah and Klaus' sister," Katherine clarified for her.

"Yes. I've heard of her."

"Good. Be warned. She's not very friendly. She can be worse than Klaus some days."

"I've been warned then," Sophie replied.

They walked inside to see Rebecca by the stairs, looking like she had been waiting for Klaus, considering they didn't think she'd know that Katherine was in New Orleans too.

"What are you doing here, Little Sister? Shouldn't you be spending the summer with that football player?" Klaus greeted.

"Matt is none of your business and I came to see where Elijah's at. He hasn't been answering any of my calls and that's not like him. What the bloody hell is she doing here?" she said to her hybrid brother.

"If you must know, I brought her here to help her out. I've succeeded and now it's time for Marcel to go down. He's alive and he's taken this town from us. Welcome home, Little Sister."

"We haven't seen Elijah around, so we didn't even know he was here. Something must've happened to him. Marcel wouldn't know about the daggers, would he? Maybe he daggered Elijah for a reason," Katherine said.

"No. He couldn't know. I never told him about the daggers or what they do to Originals, much less how to kill us," Klaus said.

"Sophie can do a locater spell," she suggested, and then looked at Sophie.

So, that's what they had her do. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"He's at the church somewhere," Sophie said.

"Klaus and I will go. Rebecca should stay here in case anyone tries to kill you for doing magic in this town," Katherine said, before heading for the door.

"We'll be back shortly," Klaus said, before following Katerina out the door.

When they reached the attic and walked inside, Katherine, being human, was able to come in, but Klaus, being half vampire, wasn't.

"Someone must live here," Katherine stated.

"That would be me," a female said.

"And you are?" Katherine asked.

"Davina. You?"

"Katherine Pierce. I'm famous, so you've probably heard of me."

"Invite me in," Klaus ordered Davina.

"Yes. Invite him in. Please. He's sort of a friend these days."

"Come in," she invited him.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked her.

Davina looked at the closed coffin.

"In there. Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's kind of important to us all; without him, who knows where I'd be or Klaus for that matter; we need him. Besides, Elijah and I have been in love for 500 years."

Klaus opened the coffin up and pulled the dagger out of Elijah, before setting it down on the table.

"Where did you get this dagger, love?"

"Marcel's the one that daggered him, so you'd have to ask him."

"Marcel. He keeps being a thorn in my side these days. First he takes my city from me just because I'm gone for 100 years; then he daggers my brother; and what of you? Why are you so important to my dear old friend? From the scent that radiates from you, you're just a teenage witch."

Davina glared at him.

"Marcel saved my life from my own kind. That's all you need to know. He's my friend; my family."

Katherine stood by the coffin and looked down at the love of her life that she would never truly get to be happy with, because of Niklaus.

"We'll be out of here as soon as you give us Elijah," Katherine said.

"That's up to Marcel."

"You have a mind of your own, Davina. Use it. He must want you to keep Elijah daggered, because Elijah would be leverage against both me and the Originals. I know how that works. I've been leverage before and it sucks. Believe me, I know."

So, finally, they persuaded Davina and she let them take Elijah home, in which everyone was thankful to her for.

As soon as she saw them walk in and saw Elijah, Rebecca was relieved and through herself into her brother's arms, so happy to see him alive and well.

He hugged her back.

Klaus walked off to the parlor to go devise a plan to take down Marcel, while Katherine headed upstairs. She was worn out after tonight. She needed to go to sleep, which she would finally get, knowing Elijah was safe and sound. And she herself would always be as safe as she could be as long as there were Originals to protect her day in and day out.


	5. Tangled Up In Blue

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine sat at the granite bar, on the phone with Agnes whom was trying to convince her to go see a doctor since she hadn't been to one since she got pregnant. And as she tried to convince her, Rebecca stood by the bar, having just entered the kitchen a few minutes ago. Finally, after a few more minutes, Katherine was convinced to go see a doctor that was at the Bayou clinic.

The next night, Agnes, the only living elder of the witches, drove her to a clinic out in the Bayou. She had informed both brothers where she would be, before doing so, though. Something about Agnes always made her cautious. She didn't trust her. After all, she had been betrayed by witches she didn't know very well countless times. What was stopping Agnes from betraying her, too? The answer to that question was nothing.

While Kat was seen to about how the child was doing, Agnes waited in the waiting room. Then, after the sea section, she got a text from Rebecca, asking her where she was.

 _Still at the doctor's office,_ Kat text back to her.

When the doctor came back with a syringe and tried to stab her with a syringe, she had to make a run for it. So, she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the woods after making her way out of the window. And as she ran, she took out her IPhone.

 _I'm in trouble in the Bayou. Hurry,_ she texted Rebecca, before putting her phone away.

Suddenly she heard people looking for her, which she knew weren't any of the Originals.

A few minutes later, she had to fight a few of them who had found and then attacked her, which she ended up getting hurt from, realizing they were vampires.

After a few more fights, she continued to run for her life blindly. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't see anything but figures of people and outlines of trees and bushes. She had to buy time until Rebecca got there to save her, though. The situation was like d`eja`vu all over again. This time, though, she wasn't running from Originals. She was running from mere vampires; vampires that if she was a vampire again, she could easily take on and win against.

Just as some of the people caught up with her, Rebecca arrived and took them on and obviously won by killing them. And seeing and hearing that there were more, Rebecca told her to run right before an arrow went flying and pierced her heart, temporarily killing her.

Knowing she couldn't help Rebecca without getting caught by the people, she ran for her life once again, though she didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where the end of the woods was, since she had never been in these woods before, so it was an endless run for her life. And as she ran for her life, she heard several howls of werewolves.

Suddenly, she tripped over something that felt like a twig or small log and fell down a hilly section of the woods, before everything went black for her.

When Rebecca woke up and had pulled the arrow out of her heart and got to her feet, she looked around to see the people had all been killed.

"Katherine? Katherine!" she called, not seeing her.

She listened for a little bit, but didn't hear anything from her, so she called up Klaus to let him know whom was quick to meet her outside a house, not far from the woods.

"What do you mean you lost her?" he questioned her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I got an arrow through my back. When I woke up, she was gone."

A few minutes later, Katherine slowly came out of the woods, having found her way out finally, after a while.

She headed towards them.

"What happened?" he questioned her.

"I don't remember," she said.

She sat down on the porch.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" he questioned her.

"Leave her alone," Rebecca said.

Rebecca stood up off the porch.

Katherine stood up, but found that she felt too weak to stand or walk.

Just as she started to collapse, Klaus caught her, gently picking her up in his arms, as he said, "I've got you, love."

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, and closed her eyes. Right now, she was too weak to care how she got back home. All she wanted was to go to sleep and not wake up for a while.


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Elijah and Klaus sat around in the parlor, each reading a book.

Rebecca walked into the parlor and stopped, looking at both of her brothers.

"Is this what you do the first time we're back as a family? Vampire book club?"

"Reading educates the mind, sister," Klaus told her. "Doesn't it, brother?" he added to Elijah.

"Yes; that's quite right, Niklaus," he agreed.

Rebecca noticed that the dead lady on their coffee table was starting to bleed on the rug.

"She's bleeding on our antique rug," she informed them.

Klaus looked to the dead lady and realized it.

"Yes, well she was a peace offering for me daggering him."

"Yes, and I explained to Niklaus that forgiveness cannot be bought," Elijah explained to his sister.

Since they weren't going to be doing it, Rebecca went to disposing of the dead lady.

As Katherine was eating her breakfast at the bar, Rebecca walked through the kitchen and out the back door to get rid of the body.

Later that afternoon, Katherine Pierce sat in a chair reading a book, Rebecca having just entered the parlor room.

She set the book down on the arm chair, when she started to feel light-headed.

Rebecca noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked her.

"I don't know. I feel light-headed all of a sudden."

Rebecca went to stand in front of her and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," Rebecca informed her.

 _Great; I get a second chance to be able to raise my child and a witch tries to kill the child; probably both of us._

"Better call your brothers. I think a witch is doing this to us. There's a spell that a witch can do. It causes an unborn child to die. Sometimes, it even kills them both," she told Rebecca.

A few minutes later, with Rebecca's help, Kat was lying down in her bed upstairs, as she started to feel even more light-headed and warm. She was afraid for both her life and the child's, knowing what could happen.

After Rebecca informed them of what was happening, both Klaus and Elijah went to see Sophie whom informed them of what happened. So, they soon went in search of the witch that had done the spell; Agnes.

That night, as she lay there, wishing for this to all stop, she saw Elijah at her bedside.

She blurrily looked at him.

"Katerina, I need to get you to the pool. It should cool you down," he informed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as he pulled her gently into his arms. Then everything went blurrily past, as he used his vamp speed to get them outside to the pool.

A moment later, she felt the water, as he started to wade into the pool.

"We need to get her cooled down as soon as possible," he informed his sister, whom had asked what he was doing.

As she felt more of the water when he got to almost the middle of the pool, he asked her, "Ready?"

She nodded a little, unsure whether she could talk from everything that was happening to her right now, due to Agnes.

She gasped from the cold water, as he slowly dipped her into the water a little, still holding her.

A few minutes passed that she started to feel better, other than the feeling of the cold water, until she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Elijah, I can't breathe," she was just able to say.

"Breathe with me," he said gently, which she did, matching her breathing with his, until she felt like herself again.

After she felt like herself again, she knew that it was over. They had both survived. And after that, she followed Elijah out of the pool and towards where Rebecca was standing not far from Sophie by the beach chairs; Sophie then unbounded her and Katherine from each other.

Later that night, when Katherine was home alone, she went to the front door, hearing a knock on the door.

"You must be Katherine. We haven't officially met. I'm Marcel," the guy she opened the door to introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm not in the mood, so go away," she said, before closing the door on him. She then went to her room to lay down, only to get ambushed by the one hybrid she thought she would never see in New Orleans; Tyler Lockwood.

When Elijah and Klaus came home, only to find Katerina gone, Elijah called Rebecca whom was on her way out of town.

"Where's Katerina?" Elijah questioned her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She's not here."

When Klaus arrived, Elijah was still on the phone, when he said, "Marcel's been here." And when she heard that, Rebecca decided to turn back around and help her brothers find Katherine and get her back.


	7. Bloodletting

When Katherine woke up, she saw that she was in a cabin with her hands tied with rope in front of her, her back against a wall, and it was daylight. She knew there weren't any cabins in the French Quarter, so she knew where she was at. She was in the Bayou woods with Tyler Lockwood. She was glad it was Tyler and not anyone from New Orleans though, because she could buy time with him; if she was lucky enough.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she questioned him, as he stood not far from her, knife in hand.

"To show you something."

"And you couldn't have just done that without kidnapping me?" she inquired of him.

"You think Klaus suddenly cares about that child? He just wants that child so he can make hybrids."

"We've found a common ground so much, so I don't think he wants to make hybrids. Though, he does want to win this war against Marcel. He wants to be King of the French Quarter, which I understand. He wants this child to have the best life it could possibly have. I know how he thinks, but he's not who he used to be. Ever since he found out that he was going to be a father, he's changed for the better. If you've come for revenge, then he's better than you are," she replied to him.

He used the knife to cut her hands free.

"I'll show you and then you'll understand," Tyler said, trying to persuade her.

A moment later, another guy walked in whom she realized was a vampire.

Tyler used a syringe to take some blood from her stomach where the child was, before he injected the child's blood into the vampire and broke the vampire's neck, temporarily killing him. Then, when the vampire woke up in transition to become a vampire, Tyler told him that he had to bite her. That made her fear for her life; especially, when after he pulled away from her the first time, he went to bite her a second time, which Tyler had to stop. He hadn't showed her that the kid's blood could make hybrids, just so he could get her killed. He hated her for everything she had done, but he wasn't going to let her die right now. He'd wait for someone else to do that; but not the new hybrid. It was too soon, he felt, for her to die or get killed.

Kat took Tyler's distraction to run from the cabin, despite the blood loss she had just received. She may be a human, but she knew how to run for her life, no matter what condition she was in.

Once she was in the middle of the woods, the knife in hand, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, as her vision became blurry.

"Katerina!" she vaguely heard Klaus call to her, as her vision dimmed and she let the knife drop from her hand.

As she felt her back against the tree, she heard a wind-like sound and, a moment later, felt him pick her gently up in his arms. Then everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was back home in her room in her bed, Rebecca seated on her bedside.

"You're awake," Rebecca greeted her.

"Where's Klaus? He found me before I blacked out on him."

"He went to deal with your kidnapper, but he'll be back soon."

"Hopefully, he hasn't killed him. It was Tyler that kidnapped me. He wanted to persuade me against Klaus, but I know Klaus more than Tyler does. Even when he showed me that our child's blood can make hybrids, it didn't work. I didn't know that our child's blood would do that, so neither would Klaus."

"Why don't you want Tyler dead?"

"Because I know what Caroline thinks of Klaus these days. I know that he cares about her and would do anything for her. But if he killed Tyler, Caroline would hate him forever."


	8. The River In Reverse

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus entered the compound alone to face Marcel, only to find Rebecca alongside him.

A moment later, a bunch of vampires appeared, making a huge circle around where Klaus stood.

"What's this?" Klaus questioned him.

Marcel informed him of his intentions.

"You think you can subdue **me** with **this**!" Klaus yelled at Marcel, before addressing the vamps. "Vampires of New Orleans, as you know, I am an Original hybrid. I cannot be killed! Now-"he took out a coin. "anyone that picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it, but none of them made a move to pick it up. "Well then, come on!"

Suddenly, chains were thrown onto his wrists.

He looked at the vampires and then at Marcel and Rebecca, as his vampire side tried to get free, pulling on the chains that the vampires held tightly onto. Since his vampire side couldn't break free, he stood there for a few minutes until his eyes turned yellow like a werewolf's.

"Pick up the coin," Rebecca told Marcel.

"What?"

"He's going to kill us all," she explained, just as Klaus broke free of the chains and started killing vampires left and right by ripping out vampire hearts at hybrid speed.

"No. We end this tonight," he said to her. "He's going down."

Marcel watched, as Klaus slaughtered every last one of his vampire companions he had known at different number of years. Then, Klaus grabbed Marcel and pinned him against a wall with a growl, hatred of him showing. He was too far gone at this point to even care about what he was going to do.

Not wanting to die, Rebecca picked up the coin.

"Nik, stop!" she said to him, knowing that he would stop at nothing, when he was determined. She knew that that was just how he was these days.

Hearing her, he looked at his only sister whom had betrayed him time and time again, each in different times, whom now held the coin up in her hand.

He looked at Marcel with a growl.

"For your disloyalty, sister; forgive me," he said, before ripping out Marcel's heart and letting both pieces of him fall to the ground, before looking at her, before leaving her alone in the compound to think about what she had done. He wouldn't kill his sister this time around, much less dagger her, but he could punish her in other ways. One way was killing Marcel whom he had thought of as a son 100 years ago.

As he headed for the plantation home to go get Elijah and Katerina to take them to the compound where they would all be living at, he slowly calmed himself, turning his eyes from yellow to their normal color.

The next day, Katerina was sitting on the porch, having heard about what had all happened at the compound, when Klaus walked out of the house with Elijah and headed for his SUV.

"Come on, Katerina. We're going to our real home now."

Without any hesitation, she went with them both, knowing what he meant by their real home. He meant that they were going to live at the compound where the Originals had lived in the first place when they had first come to New Orleans.


	9. The Casket Girls

It was a beautiful day, as Davina used her magic on Klaus and Elijah, angry beyond comparison that everyone had been lying to her and using her recently. First, it had been Marcel when he was alive. Now it was Elijah and Klaus. Who was going to use her next? Katherine? The witches?

"You pretend not to be a monster. Why don't you show us what you really are?" she said to Klaus.

"You act all noble and caring, but you lied to me. I'm tired of all your lies! You're a monster. Why don't you choke on it?" she said to Elijah.

As she used her magic on them, making Klaus start to phase wolf and Elijah choke on his own blood, Kat suddenly came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them.

"Davina, stop!" she yelled, heading towards them.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get."

"No. They don't. Don't make me stop you myself. I'm descended from Travelers, which means that I can stop you with my own magic. Now, stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, Davina stopped.

"Thank you," Kat said.

Davina gave her a glare, before walking away.


	10. Dance Back From The Grave

It was a beautiful day, as everyone stood outside the compound, looking at a couple dead vampires. Someone had been killing vampires left and right for the past day or two and nobody liked it. It was unnerving. The way they had been killed though, with that certain mark, and the way they looked, it made the Originals think of the guy that had been so hard to kill the first time around. He couldn't be alive again, though. Could he? Klaus had killed him himself. He had watched him die.

That night, though, when Klaus entered the bar, Cami was a little hurt and the guy he knew had been dead was very much alive and tried to kill Klaus. And as the guy tried to kill him, Klaus yelled out to Cami, "Run! Get somewhere safe!" Then, before he knew it, the guy had the tip of the weird-looking knife on his forehead and he felt himself start to desiccate.

Katherine walked into the bar to see the scene. She knew she was only human, but she had to do something. She had to save the father of her child. She couldn't just let him die, even if she did still hate him. So, she grabbed a piece of wood from a broken chair and plunged it as hard as she could through his back, which made him stop and let go of Klaus whom fell to the floor on his back.

The guy turned around to see her, but didn't say anything to her, before he left the bar silently.

She ran towards and knelt beside him.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me? Klaus," she called to him.

She rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

She took it away and gently pulled him into her arms, before using a piece of wood to cut her wrist. She then put her wrist to his lips, making it go down his throat, knowing that he wasn't fully desiccated, which meant he was still alive.

When he woke up, he was in his room at home and in bed, Katerina at his side.

"Hey. You're awake. Welcome back," she greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked her, looking at her.

"I saved your life is what happened. You nearly died tonight."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Klaus."

The next day, they realized that Rebecca was MIA, so they all went in search of her, which ended when they finally found her and got her home.


	11. Crescent City

It was a dark night, as Elijah met Celeste, his once upon a time love, alone to talk to her. She had apparently cheated death, when he had thought that Klaus had killed her all those years ago in New Orleans. But then, when she suddenly kissed him, he realized that something was wrong.

"What did you do?" he asked her, as he lay on his side on the sidewalk.

"I poisoned you with a kiss. Don't worry. You'll survive in enough time to save one of them. You could choose to save Klaus, but then that would leave Rebecca and Katherine in peril. Or you could choose to save Rebecca, but then you'd be leaving Klaus and Katherine. And finally, you could choose to save your precious Katherine who you love, even to this very day. I've made arrangements for them, but no matter who you save, there'll be two of them in trouble. Good luck choosing," Celeste said, before walking away from him, leaving him there.

Klaus stood face to face with witches after threatening a kid, wanting to speak to the witches whom didn't come out until now. But they weren't in the talking mood. It made him wish that he hadn't threatened that kid.

Suddenly, he saw that Sophie Deveraux had the magical knife in her hand and was about to stab him with it, so, he stepped back. He knew he shouldn't kill her, so he was trying to see if he could spare her life by doing something else. But if she had that knife and was ready to stab him with it, he figured she wasn't up for talking, either, which meant that she had mostly likely been persuaded by Celeste to go through with whatever it was. So, not wanting to deal with witches that weren't Celeste, he left at hybrid speed.

Katherine lay on the floor of the plantation home where Marcel had grown up in and the Mikaelsons had previously been living in, as fire surrounded her even more and the smoke got so bad that she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was blurry for her, too. And she didn't have anywhere to go to, because she was magically trapped inside with no way out. She didn't even know how to tap into her Traveller magic, because she hadn't been taught by Nadia just yet. The only thing she knew of was how to jump into someone else's body with a simple phrase. But she wouldn't do that to them. She wasn't the Katherine that everyone hated and loathed anymore. She was human Katherine with a child on the way that just might be a hybrid. Then everything became dim and distant for her with Klaus and Elijah being the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Rebecca was in search of Celeste, when she ran into a brown werewolf by a desolate street and alley. And before she could figure out what she was going to do, it lunged at her, so she went into action by jumping out of the way and then kicking it away, before it got the upper hand and bit into her shoulder. It caused her pain, but since she was an Original, she knew it wouldn't kill her like it would a normal everyday vampire.

When Klaus saw the plantation home on fire, fear went through him, knowing that Katerina had planned on having a party there tonight with the few people that she knew and that hadn't tried to kill her in past or present days.

"Katerina!" he yelled, before going through a glass window to try and save her if she was still in there.

He searched for her throughout the plantation home, but couldn't find her anywhere, which somewhat relieved him, since he figured she was still alive somewhere. So, with that in mind, he left to go in search of Celeste and his siblings, whichever he found first.

Just as the werewolf was about to attack some more, Elijah arrived, pushing it away from his sister, protecting her.

When it lunged at him, he was quicker and through it against a wall, which hurt it, since it whined in pain and ran off.

He looked at her.

"We must find Katerina and Niklaus. They're in great danger. Celeste made me choose which one of you to save."

"And you chose me over both of them," she commented.

Together, they left in search of them, but couldn't find them, so they went back to their family home to figure out what to do to get them back.


	12. Long Way Back From Hell

When Klaus woke up, still in torment from the knife that was inside him, he recognized that he was in the epidemic hospital from 1918. Why he had been taken there, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was weak and hungry. That and the torment was becoming unbearable. He didn't even know how long he had been out for, much less how long he had been in the abandoned hospital. And all he could think of besides the torment was one; how Katerina and the child would survive if he didn't get through this; two; what would become of Sweet Caroline if he wasn't around to save her life; and three; would Elijah be enough protection for Katerina and the baby?

"Rebecca," Elijah called to her from a room he had taken his shirt off in.

She entered from the hallway, only to see him without his shirt on with words all over his body.

She walked towards her elder brother.

"What's going on?"

"Celeste is playing games with me. She has magically written witch names on my body, sine I'm so determined to find out from her where she has Katerina and Niklaus at."

"Then let's get started," she commented, wanting Katherine and Klaus back.

Reading names of witches, she realized where Klaus was at.

"It has to be the 1918 sanitarium."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One of these witches I knew back in 1918 when I was working at the sanitarium during the epidemic as a nurse," she explained to him.

"Very well then; lead the way, dear sister."

He put his shirt and jacket back on, before following her towards the old hospital.

Later that night, they had them home with the knife out of him and both in bed. It relieved them, because they didn't want anything to happen to either of them; even if they were asses most days. They would always love them and Rebecca loved her soon to be niece. She couldn't wait to meet her when she was born.


	13. Moon Over Bourbon Street

It was a dark night, as a party went on at the compound, all supernatural creatures alike invited, due to Elijah, after Elijah had made them meet and sign a peace treaty to ensure peace amongst them all. The party was being hosted by Elijah himself to show how he urned for them all to get along in peace, whether they like each other or not. Elijah was downstairs with them tonight, while Klaus was in his room painting after making an alliance with a werewolf by the name of Jackson. If he stayed on Klaus' side, the wolves would get a moonlight ring to protect them from the moon curse. And he was still painting when the mother of his unborn child walked in.

"Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else? You know, it's not fair to Elijah to have to do all the work down there."

"Then go help him yourself, love," he replied, still painting.

"Because it's crowded down there and I don't like crowded places these days. I prefer to be upstairs where it's less crowded. You, on the other hand, I don't get why. I hope you're not plotting against Elijah's peace treaty up here. I don't like ending up in the middle of sibling rivalry. It never ends well. But then again, neither does war."

"If you don't mind love, I'd like you to go enjoy the party. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Fine. I'll leave you be with your painting that so clearly spells out war."

He looked over his shoulder, to watch her leave, closing the door behind herself.

Later that night, after the party, Elijah was the next person to interrupt his silent painting. For him, though, he just wanted Klaus to sign the treaty of peace, which Klaus did, just to please Elijah.


	14. A Closer Walk With Thee

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah Kat, and Klaus walked, on their way to enjoy the festival. By now, she was showing and around five months. She never complained though, because she was familiar with the feeling from the first time around.

Suddenly, on the sidewalk and by a pole, she started to cough up blood. And she couldn't stop. And then everything started to go black.

As she started to collapse, Klaus was there and caught her. Then everything went black.

A moment later, she saw that she was at the compound where they all lived at now, but it was different. Mikael was there.

"No. I can't be," she said, realizing that she was dead, since she knew that Mikael was dead.

"Oh, but you are, darling," Mikael said.

He grabbed her roughly.

"You and that vermin?" he growled at her. "I thought you hated him just as much as I do."

"I did. I'm not sorry, Mikael. This is our chance for a new life."

"I don't think so."

"How could you be so cruel to your son? To your family?"

"He is **not** my son and that creature inside you isn't my family!"

He through her against a wall, but she was okay. He then grabbed a piece of wood and lunged at her with it, but she tapped into her traveler magic, magically throwing it out of his hands and throwing him against a wall.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm descended from travelers. Now stay away from me and my family."

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the Other Side and was suddenly gasping, revived. She then saw that both Originals were at her side and Genevieve, a witch, was at her other side.

Later that night, there was a knock on the open door.

She turned around; looking away from the window she had been using to look up at the sky.

"Come in, Klaus."

She gave him a smile and he smiled back, as he entered.

"I'm glad you're feeling well," he greeted.

"So am I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other.

"I love you too much to lose you like that," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing. And in that moment, they both knew that they wanted each other. They loved each other very much and would do anything for each other, no matter the cost.


End file.
